Online News for the Millennial User Wiki
__FORCETOC__ Welcome to the Online News for the Millennial User Wiki This Wiki will examine the present and past page designs of online news , the availability of digital devices for news sources and the interactivity of the online audience . Specifically, I will delve into five, very different, online news sources and examine them on design and digital devices, and The New York Times on interactivity. The conclusion of my Wiki entails the future of online news and audience suggestions for future contributions. Introduction Site design, social media use and user interactivity are three important elements to maintain a successful online news site. In this Millennial-driven world, users are constantly looking for the latest and the greatest. By analyzing CNN , The New York Times , Vice Media , BuzzFeed and Reddit , this Wiki will delve into the importance of creating attractive sites, social media-friendly sites and usable sites in order to maintain a following. The three aspects of an online site are important to discuss because over time, design, social media and user interactivity have changed. Designs for CNN, The New York Times, Vice Media, BuzzFeed and Reddit have gone through massive transformations as users have moved from the print era to the digital era. Social media has blossomed and emerged with the shift of the news to digital devices. For instance, the chart on the right demonstrates the use of social media for news across devices. The print era did not involve the use of digital devices for news gathering. User interactivity has therefore, also been transformed. More immediate responses are available now that users can comment on a post with the click of a button. This Wiki will support the positive outlook on the digital transformation. Moreso, it will show how the Millennial is the target user of online news sites. Though other generations will be participating in the shift to the digital age, the Millennial will be leading the pack. Growing up with smartphones and online news, today's generation is the primary adopter of everything online. After reading this Wiki, one should be able to see the importance of an online news site's page design and layout, social media use and user interactivity. References Beaujon, Andrew. "Pew: Half of Americans Get News Digitally, Topping Newspapers, Radio | Poynter." Poynter. Pew Research Center, 27 Sept. 2012. Web. 27 June 2014. "Breaking News, World News & Multimedia." The New York Times -''. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. "Buzz: What Others Are Saying." ''UserTesting and Online Usability Testing in the News. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. "BuzzFeed." BuzzFeed. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. CNN. Cable News Network, n.d. Web. 27 June 2014. Krug, Steve. "Animal, Vegetable or Mineral?" Current Biology 6.3 (1996): 224. Web. 29 June 2014. MacKinnon, Rebecca. Consent of the Networked: The World-wide Struggle for Internet Freedom. New York: Basic, 2012. Print. Meyer, Hans K., and Michael Clay Carey. "In Moderation." N.p., 4 Dec. 2013. Web. 29 June 2014. Mitchell, Amy, Tom Rosenstiel, and Leah Christian. "What Facebook and Twitter Mean for News | State of the Media." What Facebook and Twitter Mean for News | State of the Media. Pew Research Center, n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. "The New York Times." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 29 June 2014. Web. 29 June 2014. Phillips, Christine, and Barbara S. Chaparro. "Visual Appeal vs. Usability: Which One Influences User Perceptions of a Website More?" Usability News 112. N.p., Oct. 2009. Web. 29 June 2014. "Reddit's Stories Are Created by Its Users." Reddit: The Front Page of the Internet. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. Singer, Jane B. Participatory Journalism: Guarding Open Gates at Online Newspapers. Chichester, West Sussex, U.K.: Wiley-Blackwell, 2011. Print. Spyridou, Paschalia-Lia, and Andreas Veglis. "Exploring Structural Interactivity in Online Newspapers: A Look at the Greek Web Landscape | Spyridou | First Monday." Exploring Structural Interactivity in Online Newspapers: A Look at the Greek Web Landscape | Spyridou | First Monday. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. "VICE | United States | The Definitive Guide to Enlightening Information." VICE RSS. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. "Vice (magazine)." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, n.d. Web. 29 June 2014. Wagner, Zoller. "Web Design & Internet Marketing." Getting Started with Web Marketing. N.p., n.d. Web. 29 June 2014.